The field of endeavor to which my invention pertains is real estate subdivision and development, with references to appropriate residential, office, commercial and industrial construction techniques.
I previously hired a patent search company to investigate prior art and they concluded that the following U.S. patents were most relevant to my disclosure:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,363 discloses a township, city and regional land arrangement with housing and commercial buildings having a plurality of circular roadways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,711 discloses a building construction system which is arranged in four 90 degree quadrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,313 discloses a building arrangement and method for view site; said arrangement maximizes the number of houses with a line of site to a view.
None of the foregoing patents, however, remotely approximate the combination of development circles, surrounded by traffic circles, all connected together by a pattern of one-way streets, the subject matter of my prior Patent and this application.